Talk:Rais-Wiki-Land Location Page: Floating Islands/@comment-6278478-20140710223000
Enemy repelled! Endorian War-Sphere Shreddersaur. The Sphere fell from the sky and unfurled to reveal a massive cyborg monster, easily fifteen feet tall. Its red eyes scanned the area around it, searching for any sign of potential hostility. Seeing none, it rolled back up into sphere form and rolled off to clear the island of any possible hostiles. The Endorian war sphere roamed around the biggest island for hours, carelessly destroying important forested areas in the process as it casually bulled ancient trees out of its way. When it reached the ancient temple, it unfurled to scour what it could tell was a manmade scructure. Elsa, who was appointed to guard the Floating Islands by High Mage Antonis noticed the damage that Shreddersaur caused. "You are in Imperial Territory. Leave now!" The War Sphere's eyes turned to her, sensors built into its eyes analyzing her potential threat level, "Threat Level: Negligible." it rumbled in a deep robotic voice. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" The massive beast walked past her, paying her no more mind than an elephant would a fly. "Hey!" Elsa shouted, "I told you to leave!" The Shreddersaur lumbered on, not even acknowledging her. Elsa tried to get its attention a few more times and then materialized an ice wall in its way. "Now I said LEAVE!" She yelled. The Shreddersaur turned, "Cryokinetic Threat detected. Defense protocol engaged." Elsa began to back away as slime began to ooze from the massive beast's pores, crackling with electricity. The Shreddersaur seemed to swell slightly as Elsa began to run. The Shreddersaur's roar was like a thunderclap as it discharged a lightning bolt into the spot where Elsa had been standing. Elsa quickly fled the temple, "I don't wanna fight you, I just want you to leave!" The Shreddersaur roared and destroyed the entrance of the temple smashing it out of its way with ease. "This is an ancient temple! Have you no respect?!" The Shreddersaur ignored Elsa's words and its tail smashed down another column as it rolled back into its Sphere form, energy blades suddenly springing from the armor along its back. It began to chase her and knocked down a tower as they ran past it, the sheer heat of its energy blades and lightning slime igniting the grass around it and setting the forest ablaze in its wake. Elsa tried everything in her arsenal of ice powers to stop it. She created massive ice spikes that knocked the Shreddersaur off a cliff. It landed unharmed and leapt back to the top, completely unfazed and not deterred in the slightest from its chase by having been knocked off a cliff. Elsa froze the massive beast in a small glacier as it rolled back up. Within seconds though, its energy blades sprang out and it began to spin, utterly obliterating the glacier and Elsa was once again forced to run for her life, a chill wind speeding her steps all that kept her from the massive beast's grasp. The Shreddersaur chased Elsa several miles, trampling a picnic in their passing. Elsa kept running but suddenly stopped as she heard the thundering footsteps behind her stop suddenly. She turned and saw the massive beast had stopped, sat down and was picking through the remnants of the picnic! She stared for a moment, and then she saw what it was after, a great big cake! Elsa suddenly realized where she had seen a monster like this before, it was just like a Ninjasaur! Armored with Endorian technology certainly, but there was no mistaking a Ninjasaur's cake face! An idea suddenly occurred to her and she created a massive cake out of snow, and an ice slide leading to the edge of the island, which was a several thousand foot drop. She whistled and the Shreddersaur's head snapped around to look at her. It's jaw dropped and its eyes got big. Elsa smiled sweetly at it, "You want it?" The Shreddersaur nodded and Elsa's smile grew as she gave the "cake" a little push, starting it along the ice slide, "Well go get it!" The cake shot down the ice slide, and the Shreddersaur hurried along behind it, following it right off the edge of the island. Elsa sighed and sank to the ground laughing with relief, and jumped a little as the sound of Shreddersaur hitting the ground several thousand feet below echoed up to the island.